Resident Evil: Tyrant Chronicles
by DomDelCar
Summary: The Extinction may have ended...but the Tyrant has just begun.
1. Chapter 1: Origins

Chapter One: Origins

The Umbrella Corporation does not cease to exist; it is only in solitary confinement.

After Alice's brutal revenge on Dr Isaacs, leaving him literally in blood soaking pieces on the floor of an Umbrella Research facility. Much like the hive, though located somewhere in the desert near Las Vegas. Alice is nowhere to be seen, nor her or the other hundred that are just like her, though weak and brittle and cannot stand to her up most power that she holds. However, she killed something that cannot be killed. Dr Isaacs unwillingly became the Tyrant, a monster so powerful its scream could rip someone's flesh to bone.

Wesker was aware of this, for he is in total control. "I want a team sent there immediately, I want the bastards' body…or whatever is still intact to be sealed securely and brought back here to the Japan facility."Everyone listened to his orders, seeing as though he could do anything he wants, and is possibly the most powerful of the Umbrella organization.

The team went to the deserted "Hive", all dressed in white uniforms with steel looking face plates, where the reflections of the horribly murdered scientists could be seen. The Tyrant was an unstoppable force at first, thrusting its tentacles into scientists and ripping them in two. It had the power of a thousand in its hand, grabbing a scientist's neck and squeezing it till his body and head became separate entities.

"This is disgusting!" What the fuck was this thing!" They exclaimed as they packed the gore invested pieces of , Dr Isaacs or now known as Tyrant. Once brought back to the Japan facility, the pieces were put into a stasis period, and were under experiment, With Wesker as the head chief. "Hmmm… Isaacs may have created this beast himself, but I can make it flawless nonetheless, I want him to be put back to perfection."

Once one piece of the Tyrant was injected with the "X-Virus"(a new strain) the once body less beast was re-attaching itself, its arm being absorbed with plasma, and attaching with its body, the blood gushing as the triangular pieces reorganized themselves. Then once in intact, Wesker smirked, "Tyrant is in full effect." Tyrant's eyes opened wide, light blue, with veins of blood flowing through the white part near the iris. The virus could be seen flowing through the veins, a color reminiscent of dark purple.


	2. Chapter 2: Denied

Chapter 2: Denied

The Tyrant, now put back to one hundred percent felt unstoppable. A complete adrenaline rush flowed throughout its body to the ends of its tentacles and hands where it wished to rip apart anything that stood in its way. But it was held back, water surrounded it in a glass tube, it was being contained, in a lab filled with technology that could control the Earth. Tubes struck through its body with the virus flowing through them, it felt it take over him and give a power he never felt before. Isaacs was still present, for he is the 'Tyrant,' however, Wesker thought otherwise.

"Drain the tube, and turn on the microphone and speakers, I want to speak to this vile yet imperfect monster," said Wesker. "Yes sir," said a scientist, who did just what Wesker asked. As the tube drained, with Tyrant now fully awake, all cameras in the lab focused in. Identifying the description of the beast: "7ft, adrenaline 100%, fully intact, possesses some intelligence and ability to carry out specific instructions," stated the camera known as 'Red Rose.' It was almost as if it was a person, but it was only a supercomputer, that digitally rendered itself as a little girl within the lab. Wesker spoke to it, "initialize speech," "of course sir," the digital girl pointed at the glass where the Tyrant floated in.

Wesker touched the glass and stared at the creature in the crystal blue eyes it possessed. The Tyrant glared back, Isaacs was within it and knew whom Wesker was, he disliked the man…seeing as how he held less power than him. They glared at each other, their eyes locking; it was almost as if their eyes were having a never ending war.

"Weskerrrr," stated the Tyrant at it stared at him. "Isaacs, you know it's unfortunate that you have the ability to speak." "Rot in hell Wesker, I have the power and can get out of here you son of a bitch!" Wesker smirked, "you know…I never liked you Isaacs."

The Tyrant clenched its fist. Wesker saw it though, "it really is a problem you can talk." Wesker clenched his hand just as Tyrant forced a fist, though his was not bloody. Wesker without a thought pulled his fist back and punched through the glass tube and forced his hand into the Tyrants mouth. He grabbed its tongue, it had the characteristics of a lickers' though it wasn't as long and was not strong enough to grab someone's body and rip it into pieces. However, as Wesker grabbed it, the Tyrants eyes widened in partial pain and surprise. Wesker pulled it out, and threw it onto the lab floor. Blood gushed out of the Tyrants mouth as it fell unconscious within the broken glass tube.

Wesker smirked, his hand filled with blood and it dripped on to the plain white floor, "transport him into a new glass chamber…in fact move him to level one. I want him on constant watch, under my command of course."


	3. Chapter 3: Rage

Chapter 3: Rage

With the beast unconscious and practically deactivated, the scientists removed the glass tube and placed the Tyrant onto a gurney. They not only strapped him in with material, but tranquilized it, and put a metal cage that fit directly on top of the moving bed piece.

All that went through the beasts mind was to get revenge on Wesker, he could no longer use words to get back at him…he now has to use the power he has, and become the beast he is trapped within. The scientist rolled the unconscious Tyrant through labs, and in them there could be seen horrible animal testing. Where various virus's were being injected. Though animal testing went so far, screams could be heard in some cases. Even though the glass walls were sound proof. Testing was of course occurring on humans, the T-Virus being injected into ordinary citizens.

A scientist tapped the end of the syringe before striking into a harmless human, the needle piercing the skin rapidly, and then he pushed down on the syringe and injected the virus. The man shook ever so violently till it could be seen that the fluid had fully taken over his body. He broke from his chain bounds and grabbed the scientist by the neck, squeezing it, and then threw him onto a table filled with lab equipment. The glass bottles and cylinders pierced the scientist body making him bleed violently and having him die instantly. Two guards shot through the glass, dressed in black with the Umbrella logo, and shot the viral infected man. They fired several rounds, until one shot through the man's eye striking his brain and breaking his skull out the back. Blood flew onto the wall behind him as he fell to the ground. No alarm was sounded, seeing as how it happens frequently. Though Wesker could be seen talking to scientists exclaiming, "Make sure this never happens again, or one of you will be our new test subject!"

The lab technician opened the lab doors, and helped several scientists put the Tyrants body in an up right position in a holding cell. They underestimated the Tyrant; they had no idea of his capabilities. He was awake even before they brought him in the room, the tranquilizer almost did nothing.

Tyrant waited for the right moment. "Hey guys, look, his heart is beating…we need to lock him up ASAP."

"How can you tell?" Another scientist asked. "His bloody heart is on the outside of his fucking body!" Another exclaimed. What he explained was right, the Tyrants organs and almost anything that could claim he is awake was seen on the outside of his body. His heart beat rising in speed at a very quick pace.

The Tyrant all of sudden erupted in Rage and his blue eyes opened instantly. "What the..He's awake!" The Tyrant broke free from the scientist and launched his tentacles through the man running towards the door. They struck through the man's body, breaking bone, separating organs and causing blood to poor onto the floor. The man's eyes widened in fear, as the tentacles were forced back causing him to fall to the ground in a bloody puddle.

Tyrants scream broke every glass in the lab, and caused the eardrums of those to explode who were near by.


End file.
